ΑΠΡΟΣΚΛΗΤΟΣ
by xaroulis mad hatter
Summary: ΕΝΑΣ ΕΡΩΤΑΣ ΣΕ ΜΙΑ ΔΟΚΙΜΗ ΚΑΛΟΓΡΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΝΑΝ ΣΑΤΑΝΙΣΤΗ ΠΟΥ ΕΧΕΙ ΣΚΟΠΟ ΝΑ ΚΛΕΨΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΛΕΗΛΑΤΗΣΕΙ ΤΟ ΜΟΝΑΣΡΤΗΡΙ ΠΟΥ ΕΜΠΡΟΚΕΙΤΟ ΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΦΙΛΟΞΕΝΗΣΕΙ ΜΕ ΤΟΥΣ ΣΥΝΤΡΟΦΟΥΣ ΤΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΚΑΜΙΑ ΣΧΕΣΗ ΜΕ ΤΟ TWILIGHT ΚΑΙ ΟΙ ΧΑΡΑΚΤΗΡΕΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΟΙ ΜΟΥ


**ΑΠΡΟΣΚΛΗΤΟΣ**

**Η**ΤΑΝ ΜΙΑ ΌΜΟΡΦΗ ΚΑΙ ΗΛΙΟΛΟΥΣΤΗ ΗΜΕΡΑ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑ ΤΙ ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΧΕ ΣΥΜΒΕΙ ,Ο ΗΛΙΟΣ ΑΠΛΩΝΕ ΤΙΣ ΑΧΤΙΔΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΣΤΟ ΑΚΑΤΑΣΤΑΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΧΑ ΑΡΑΞΕΙ ΣΤΟ ΞΥΛΙΝΟ ΠΟΛΥΘΡΟΝΑΚΙ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΠΑΡΑΤΗΡΟΥΣΑ ΓΙΑ ΠΡΩΤΗ ΦΟΡΑ ΤΟ ΟΜΟΡΦΟ ΚΑΙ ΑΓΝΟ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΟ ΜΟΥ ,ΑΓΓΙΞΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΟΥΡΤΣΑ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΠΕΡΑΣΑ ΑΝΑΜΕΣΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΚΑΣΤΑΝΟΞΑΝΘΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ, ΕΝΙΩΘΑ ΆΣΧΗΜΑ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΡΙΕΡΓΑ , ΟΣΟ ΠΕΡΝΟΥΣΕ Η ΩΡΑ ΠΕΡΝΟΥΣΑ ΤΗΝ ΧΤΕΝΑ ΠΙΟ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ ,ΟΛΟ ΚΑΙ ΠΙΟ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ,ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΜΟΥ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΟΥ ΔΩΣΩ ΕΝΤΟΛΗ ΤΗΝ ΠΕΤΑΞΕ ΣΤΟΝ ΣΚΟΝΙΣΜΕΝΟ ΚΑΘΡΕΦΤΗ ΠΟΥ ΣΤΟ ΑΓΓΙΓΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΚΟΜΜΑΤΑΚΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΣΑΝ ΚΑΤΙ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΧΡΕΙΑΖΟΜΟΥΝ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΜΟΥ ΕΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΤΟΜΑ ΜΟΥ ΜΙΑ ΚΡΑΥΓΗ ΠΟΥ ΕΣΠΑΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΣΙΩΠΗ ,ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΓΟΥΡΛΩΣΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΣΑΝ ΔΙΕΚΡΙΝΑ ΔΥΟ ΜΑΥΡΟΥΣ ΚΥΚΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΤΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΓΚΡΙΖΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΣΕ ΕΝΑ ΚΟΜΜΑΤΙ ΤΟΥ ΚΑΘΡΕΦΤΗ, ΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ ΑΡΧΙΣΕ ΝΑ ΚΟΥΝΙΕΤΑΙ ΧΩΡΙΣ ΤΙΣ ΕΝΤΟΛΕΣ ΜΟΥ ,ΣΚΗΝΕΣ ΤΟΥ ΠΑΡΟΝ ΑΡΧΙΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΣΒΗΝΟΝΤΑΙ ΣΑΝ ΗΘΕΛΕ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΝΑ ΚΥΡΙΑΡΧΗΣΕΙ ΤΟ ΜΥΑΛΟ ΜΟΥ ,ΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΣΒΗΝΑΝ ΕΝΙΩΣΑ ΤΣΟΥΚΣΙΜΟ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΠΟΝΟ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΚΑΙΓΟΝΤΑΙ ,ΤΑ ΠΟΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΤΡΕΜΑΝ ΤΟ ΕΒΛΕΠΑ .

ΕΒΑΛΑ ΤΑ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ ΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΦΩΝΑΞΩ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΝ ΓΙΑ ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ ,ΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΜΟΥ ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΖΟΝΤΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΞΑΝΑ ΕΡΧΟΤΑΝ ΣΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ,ΕΝΙΩΣΑ ΔΥΟ ΚΑΥΤΑ ΔΑΚΡΥΑ ΝΑ ΚΥΛΑΝ ΣΤΑ ΜΑΓΟΥΛΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΝ ΣΑΡΚΑ ΜΟΥ ΈΤΥΜΗ ΝΑ ΕΚΡΑΓΕΙ .ΑΚΟΥΣΑ ΒΗΜΑΤΑ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΡΧΟΤΑΝ ΠΡΟΣ ΤΟ ΜΕΡΟΣ ΜΟΥ ,ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΧΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΙ ΤΙ ΣΥΜΒΑΙΝΕ ΜΕ ΑΠΟΤΟΜΗ ΚΙΝΗΣΗ ΓΥΡΙΣΑ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ ΜΟΥ ΠΡΟΣ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΚΑΤΙ ΠΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑ ΠΩΣ ΤΟ ΕΙΧΑ ΚΑΤΑΦΕΡΕΙ .

ΗΤΑΝ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΑΚΟΥΣΑ ΤΗΝ ΦΩΝΗ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΡΙΑ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΚΑΛΑ ?ΑΚΟΥΣΑ ΤΗΝ ΒΕΡΑ ΤΟΥ ΝΑ ΑΓΓΙΖΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΝΑ ΧΤΥΠΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΟΡΤΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΠΑΡΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΑΔΕΙΑ ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΜΠΕΙ .

ΟΥΡΛΙΑΞΑ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΜΟΥ ΑΝΑΠΟΔΟΓΥΡΙΣΑ ΤΟ ΚΟΜΟΔΙΝΟ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΜΟΥ ΓΛΥΣΤΡΙΣΕ ΑΛΛΗ ΜΙΑ ΚΡΑΥΓΗ .ΑΚΟΥΓΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΕΧΕΙ ΠΑΝΙΚΟΥΛΗΘΕΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΦΩΝΑΖΕΙ ΤΗΝ ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ ΓΙΑ ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ …Ο ΠΟΝΟΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΝΥΠΟΦΟΡΟΣ ΟΛΟ ΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΧΕ ΜΕΙΝΕΙ ΠΑΡΑΛΥΤΟ.

Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΣΒΑΛΕ ΣΤΟ ΔΩΜΑΤΙΟ ΚΑΙ ΕΜΕΙΝΕ ΑΚΙΝΗΤΟΣ ΣΤΗΝ ΘΕΑ ΜΟΥ ,ΑΚΟΛΟΥΘΗΣΕ ΚΑΙ Η ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΤΟ ΒΛΕΜΜΑ ΤΗΣ ΗΤΑΝ ΈΤΥΜΟ ΝΑ ΚΛΑΨΕΙ .ΕΙΔΑ ΤΑ ΠΟΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΚΟΥΝΙΟΥΝΤΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΣΗΚΩΝΟΜΑΙ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΠΟΛΥΘΡΟΝΑΚΙ ,ΤΑ ΔΑΚΡΙΑ ΕΠΕΦΤΑΝ ΒΡΟΧΗ ,ΟΡΘΩΘΗΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΕΠΕΣΑ ΚΑΤΩ ,ΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΜΟΥ ΜΑΛΛΟΝ ΕΙΧΕ ΣΠΑΣΕΙ ΔΕΝ ΑΝΤΕΧΑ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟΝ ΠΟΝΟ ΑΣ ΜΕ ΒΟΗΘΟΥΣΕ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΤΙ ΜΕ ΚΟΙΤΟΥΣΑΝ ΣΑΝ ΑΞΙΟΘΕΑΤΟ, _ΒΟΗΘΗΣΤΕ ΜΕ ΡΕ ΗΛΙΘΙΟΙ ΒΟΗΘΕΙΑ ΤΙ ΜΕ ΚΟΙΤΑΤΕ ΔΕΝ ΒΛΕΠΕΤΕ ΠΟΥ ΠΟΝΑΩ._ ΗΤΑΝ ΚΑΠΟΙΕΣ ΛΕΞΕΙΣ ΠΟΥ ΣΚΕΦΤΗΚΑ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΣΑ ΝΑ ΤΙΣ ΠΩ ΔΕΝ ΑΝΤΕΧΑ ΑΛΛΟ ,ΕΙΔΑ ΜΙΑ ΣΤΑΓΟΝΑ ΑΙΜΑ ΣΤΟ ΧΕΡΙ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΕΡΧΟΤΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΑΙΜΟΡΡΑΓΟΥΣΑ, ΤΑ ΠΟΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΚΑΝΑ ΞΑΝΑ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΕΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΗΚΩΘΩ ΚΑΙ ΕΙΔΑ ΤΟ ΕΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΔΙ ΝΑ ΟΡΘΩΝΕΤΑΙ ΚΑΙ ΜΕΤΑ ΤΟ ΑΛΛΟ ,ΣΤΑ ΜΑΤΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΕΙΧΑΝ ΚΑΤΣΕΙ ΣΑΝ ΚΟΥΡΤΙΝΕΣ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΜΕ ΕΝΟΧΛΟΥΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΔΩ ,ΕΙΔΑ ΕΝΑ ΧΕΡΙ ΝΑ ,ΔΕΝ ΚΑΤΑΛΑΒΑ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕ ,ΜΕ ΒΟΗΘΟΥΣΕ ΗΤΑΝ Η ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ ,ΕΒΑΛΕ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΠΙΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΑΥΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΤΙ ΠΟΥ ΜΕ ΕΝΟΧΛΟΥΣΕ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΜΕ ΠΕΙΡΑΞΕ, Ο ΛΑΙΜΟΣ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΝΕΣΕ ΑΠΟ ΤΗΝ ΤΣΙΡΙΔΑ ΠΟΥ ΠΑΤΗΣΑ ΔΙΠΛΑ ΣΤΟ ΑΥΤΙ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΜΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΤΑ ΠΟΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΕΔΩΣΑΝ ΩΘΗΣΗ ΣΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΠΗΔΗΞΑ ΠΑΝΩ ΣΤΟ ΤΟΙΧΟ ΜΕ ΤΟ ΚΕΦΑΛΙ ΜΟΥ ΟΛΟ ΤΟ ΠΡΟΣΩΠΟ ΜΟΥ ΕΓΙΝΕ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΟ ΑΠΟ ΤΑ ΑΙΜΑΤΑ ΕΤΡΕΜΑ ,ΣΠΑΡΤΑΡΟΥΣΑ ΣΑΝ ΤΟ ΨΑΡΙ ,ΑΝΕΠΝΕΑ ΔΥΝΑΤΑ ΚΑΙ ΒΑΡΟΥΣΑ ΤΑ ΠΟΔΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΛΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΙΣΩ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΘΕΛΕΙ ΤΟ ΚΑΚΟ ΜΟΥ…

ΚΑΛΗΣΠΕΡΑ ΣΑΣ ΠΑΤΕΡ ΕΙΠΕ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΔΕΝ ΣΑΣ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑΜΕ ΤΟΣΟ ΝΩΡΙΣ. ΕΣΚΥΨΕ ΚΑΙ ΠΕΙΡΕ ΤΗΝ ΕΥΧΗ ΤΟΥ.

ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑ ΠΙΟ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ΤΗΝ ΔΟΥΛΕΙΑ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΧΑ ΚΑΙ…Η ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΣΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΠΕ ΟΛΑ ΌΣΑ ΕΓΙΝΑΝ ΚΑΙ ΘΕΩΡΗΣΑ ΣΗΜΑΝΤΙΚΟ ΝΑ ΕΡΘΩ ΓΡΗΓΟΡΑ ΟΜΩΣ…

ΟΥΡΛΙΑΖΑ, ΦΩΝΑΖΑ ΚΑΙ ΈΒΡΙΖΑ ΤΟΝ ΠΑΠΑ ΠΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ ΑΠΕΝΑΝΤΙ ΜΟΥ, ΟΜΩΣ ΑΥΤΟΣ ΔΕΝ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΟΥΣΕ ΟΤΙ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΤΟΥ ΕΛΕΓΑ ΟΣΑ ΔΕΝ ΗΘΕΛΑ ΝΑ ΤΟΥ ΠΩ ΔΕΝ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΧΕ ΚΑΝΕΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ ΚΑΚΟ ΜΟΥ ΈΔΕΙΧΝΕ ΕΝΑΝ ΧΡΥΣΟ ΣΤΑΥΡΟ ΜΕ ΤΟΝ ΕΣΤΑΥΡΩΜΕΝΟ ΚΑΙ ΣΤΟΛΙΣΜΕΝΟΣ ΜΕ ΡΟΥΜΠΙΝΙΑ ΚΑΙ ΖΑΦΕΙΡΙΑ…ΚΑΤΙ ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ ΝΑ ΒΓΕΙ ΑΠΟ ΜΕΣΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΚΑΤΙ ΞΑΝΑ ΕΜΠΑΙΝΕ ΗΤΑΝ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΒΛΕΠΩ ΜΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΗΛΙΟ ΚΑΙ ΜΙΑ ΤΑ ΣΥΝΝΕΦΑ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΑΠΑΣ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΡΙΧΝΕΙ ΑΓΙΑΣΜΟ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΙΕΙ ΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ ,ΧΤΥΠΙΟΜΟΥΝΑ ΣΥΝΕΧΕΙΑ ΔΕΝ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΟΥΣΑ ΤΑ ΧΕΡΙΑ ΜΟΥ ΗΤΑΝ ΔΕΜΕΝΑ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΟΥΣΑ ΝΑ ΜΙΛΑΩ ΚΑΙ ΝΑ ΟΥΡΛΙΑΖΩ ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΑΠΑΣ ΈΨΕΛΝΕ ΣΑΝ ΝΑ ΜΗΝ ΕΤΡΕΧΕ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ …

ΜΕΤΑ ΤΟ ΜΟΝΟ ΠΟΥ ΘΥΜΑΜΑΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΠΩΣ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΞΑΠΛΩΜΕΝΗ ΣΤΟ ΚΡΕΒΑΤΙ ,ΕΛΑΦΡΙΑ ΣΑΝ ΦΤΕΡΟ ΔΕΝ ΕΝΙΩΘΑ ΤΟ ΣΩΜΑ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ Η ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ ΝΑ ΜΟΥ ΧΑΪΔΕΥΕΙ ΤΑ ΜΑΛΛΙΑ ΟΠΩΣ ΟΤΑΝ ΗΜΟΥΝ ΜΙΚΡΗ ,Ο ΠΑΠΑΣ ΝΑ ΒΑΖΕΙ ΜΕΣΑ ΤΟΝ ΣΤΑΥΡΟ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΑ ΤΟΥ ΤΑ ΑΝΤΙΚΕΙΜΕΝΑ ΠΟΥ ΧΡΕΙΑΣΤΗΚΕ Ο ΠΑΤΕΡΑΣ ΜΟΥ ΤΟΝ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΣΥΝΟΔΕΥΣΕ ΜΕΧΡΙ ΤΗΝ ΕΞΩΠΟΡΤΑ .ΜΕΧΡΙ ΕΚΕΙ ΘΥΜΑΜΑΙ


End file.
